Rio Grande
|catalogue number = VC3015 CC1004 |rating = |running time = 105 minutes|re-released by = The Video Collection and Cinema Club|re-release date = }}Rio Grande is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 4th November 1985 and distributed by Futurevision Ltd in 3rd November 1986, and then it got re-released by The Video Collection and Cinema Club on 30th January 1989, and 2nd August 1993. Description The unbeatable teaming of JOHN WAYNE and the director JOHN FORD achieve another first-rate success in this renowned story of the U.S. cavalry and their bloody fight against renegade Apache Indians on the U.S.-mexican border. Forbidden by the politicians to follow the Apaches across the border into Mexico, Wayne is frustrated led by his lack of freedom of action. To add to his problems, his young son enlists in his regiment without his father's permission and is hotly pursued by Wayne's estranged wife, the beautiful and tempestuous MAUREEN O'HARA. The perfect casting and direction of this classic all-action western adventure ensures first class entertainment. Cast * John Wayne as Lt. Col. Kirby Yorke * Maureen O'Hara as Kathleen Yorke * Ben Johnson as Trooper Tyree * Claude Jarman, Jr. as Trooper Jeff Yorke * Harry Carey, Jr. as Trooper Daniel "Sandy" Boone * Chill Wills as Dr. Wilkins * J. Carrol Naish as Gen. Philip Sheridan * Victor McLaglen as Sgt. Maj. Quincannon * Grant Withers as Deputy Marshal * Sons of the Pioneers as the Regimental Singers * Peter Ortiz as Capt. St. Jacques * Steve Pendleton as Capt. Prescott * Karolyn Grimes as Margaret Mary * Albert Morin as Lieutenant * Stan Jones as Sergeant * Fred Kennedy as Trooper Heinze Credits Opening (Original 1985 release) (with no trailer) * Warning Screen (1985-1986) * Start of Rio Grande (1950) Closing (Original 1985 release) (with no trailer) * End of Rio Grande (1950) * The End Opening (1986 Re-release) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * Video Collection International "New Catalogue" promo from 1986 by Ray Brooks * Start of Rio Grande (1950) Closing (1986 Re-release) * End of Rio Grande (1950) * The End * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Opening (1989 Re-release, Cinema Club) (with no trailer) * Tracking control screen (1988-1991) (Normal) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * Start of Rio Grande (1950) Closing (1989 Re-release, Cinema Club) (with no trailer) * End of Rio Grande (1950) * The End * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Opening (1993 Re-release) * Video Collection International: Cinema Club - John Wayne Classic Collection promo from 1993 * Tracking control screen (1991-1994) (Slow) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * Start of Rio Grande (1950) Closing (1993 Re-release) * End of Rio Grande (1950) * The End * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Trailers and info 1986 Re-release The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 which is narrated by Ray Brooks featuring 'Movie Greats' video tiles including... * a clip of the 1946 Christmas fantasy comedy-drama film "It's a Wonderful Life" * a clip of Laurence Olivier in the 1940 psychological drama film "Rebecca" along with Joan Fontaine. * a clip of the 1952 Western film "High Noon" starring Gary Cooper and Grace Kelly * A still for other movie greats that are available which are "Ring of Brightwater", "Duel in the Sun" and many more to which Ray Brooks announces. * clips for John Wayne films on video such as the chatting and kissing scene from "The Quiet Man" (1952), brief clips of other movies with John Wayne such as "Rio Grande" (1950), "Sands of Iwo Jima" (1950), "Dark Command" (1940), the punching scene from "Wake of the Red Witch" (1948) and a clip from "Flying Tigers" (1942). * clips for films starring Cary Grant including a clip of himself with Doris Day in "The Touch of Mink" (1952), a clip of himself with Ingrid Bergman in "Indiscreet" (1958), "Operation Petticoat", "Father Goose", "Bringing Up Baby", "The Green is Greener", and many more..., * Musicals - Flying Down to Rio, The Gay Divorcee, Young at Heart and many more..., * Children's Entertainment - Care Bears, The Get Along Gang, ThunderCats, Mask, Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends, Yogi Bear, The Wind in the Willows and many children's videos. * The Video Music Collection - Duran and many musical videos. and Sports - Sport Aid, Run the World, Jane Fonda's Workout and many sports videos 1993 Re-release The John Wayne Classic Collection with clips of "The Quiet Man", "The First Rebel", "The Fighting Seabees", "Back to Bataan", "Sands of Iwo Jima", "Rio Grande", "She Wore a Yellow Ribbon", "Flying Leathernecks" and "The Magnificent Showman". Gallery Rio Grande (UK VHS 1985) Back cover.jpg|Back cover Rio Grande (UK VHS 1985) Cassette.png|Cassette Rio Grande - PAL LaserDisc - John Wayne.jpg Category:John Wayne Classics Category:Republic Pictures Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHS Category:The Video Collection ident from 1985 to 1986 Category:Movies Category:VHS videos with The Video Collection movies trailer from 1985 Category:BBFC U Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 (announced by Ray Brooks) Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:Cinema Club Category:VHS videos with The Video Collection "A Galaxy of Entertainment" advert from 1987 Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection with The John Wayne Classic Collection trailer from 1993 Category:Western Videos by V.C.I. Category:1985 VHS Releases Category:1989 VHS Releases Category:1993 VHS Releases